Resonating Desire
by DarkBright Cipher
Summary: Noire stands at the wishing pond hoping that her desires might be answered. What starts off as an exercise for reflecting on her feelings, leads to a greater outcome.


**I know that this may seem unexpected to some, but I recently finished Cyberdimension, and I just loved it to pieces. Everything about it was perfect, and I could tell it was made with lots of love. This one-shot just came into my head while playing it and I just felt like I had to write it down. Writing this quick story felt nice and I hope you all enjoy it.**

Noire stared at the pond that was rumored to grant the desires of the user, but only if they gave up something they loved. She sighed at that fact that she was doing this. "Of all the things I could be doing right now, why am I spending my play session here?" she said to herself as she stared at her reflection in the pond admiring how detailed the game's creators made the water.

"I wanted to do an adventure, but no one is online today. Not even Uni who went out with Nepgear." She sighed again as she felt lonely at the fact that she was playing by herself.

"It can't be helped. I'll just have to clear a few dungeons by myself and hey, this could be a great opportunity to get a few levels in order to match Neptune." She gave her self some positive thoughts on the idea of surpassing Neptune who had managed to power level quite a bit.

Her heart started to beat at the thought of Neptune. She didn't know why it was beating so fast since she was technically sitting in a chair looking at her screen so she couldn't play it off as exercise.

"Neptune…" she had now come to realize why she was standing near the pond. She had heard from various people including Rom, Ram, and Peashy who have claimed to seen a spirit that grants wishes.

"I keep telling myself that I don't know what I'm doing here, but I would just be fooling myself." Her thoughts focused on Neptune again and this time they were stronger. She looked around to make sure there was no one around and made a determined face. "This is pure ridiculousness, but it wouldn't be a bad thing to make a wish. I mean, I obviously know that it would be impossible to implement something like this in a game and even if it was real, it would probably limit you. I don't even know if I have to write it as a message or just say it through the voice chat. Still, this could be good therapy kind of like the confession booth in the cathedral."

"Wait, on the off chance that this could be real…would it be selfish of me to make Neptune love me through a wish? Even if she felt that she loved me. I would know that it was because of a wish I made. It would be like if I forced her." her stomach twisted up in knots at such a cruel and selfish thing to do. She took out a rare material from her pocket and inspected it with a close fondness.

"Jeez, aside from clearing dungeons, I wanted to farm for more of this material, and I only need one more to make a really powerful weapon that I had my eyes on. This one alone took forever to farm, but this is what I value a lot right now so…" she held onto the material in her hand and thought of a better wish.

"No, real or fake, it is absolutely horrible to ask for friendships and romances through a wish. Those things are earned, and they can never be gifted." She tightens her grip on the material and looked at her reflection. "I wish for Neptune to…know my feelings that I have always harbored. She is sweet, funny, and so radiant…even if she can be a total ditz at times. Every time I look at her, my heart flutters wildly, and I long for the day when I can finally summon up the nerves to confess my feelings I have for her. I guess what I am trying to say is that I want her to know that I have always loved her." she couldn't help but smile and blush to herself. Just by saying those words through her voice, she felt lighter.

"You know what? Just by saying those words and making myself feel good is enough to warrant giving up this material." She released it, and it fell in the pond making ripples until her reflection was distorted. "Now I got to farm twice as much- huh?" she was cut out of her talking when an image started to appear on the surface of the pond. For just a second, she could make out the image of a beautiful blue butterfly until the remaining ripples distorted the image away. When the water had settled, she saw her reflection along with another. Her eyes widen when that other reflection was Neptune's face. This caused her to turn around quickly only to realize that it wasn't an illusion but in fact, Neptune staring at her with an unreadable face.

"Kyaa!" she yelled as she lost her balance and started to lean back into the pond. Just when she was about to hit the water, Neptune grabbed her hand and pulled her close to her. "Whoa! I got you, Noire." She let out a joyful chuckle as she held her by her waist and stared into her red eyes with a look that Noire had never seen. Not even when she ate pudding.

"H-How long were you standing behind me?" said Noire with a blush.

"Long enough!" she said with an excited voice. "I just logged in a few minutes ago and I saw you being idle at the pond. I should have said something, but I'm glad I didn't."

Noire could hear that Neptune's voice was on the edge as if she was holding herself back from exploding into a shout of joy. Noire was panicking now. What was she going to say? A thought crept into her mind as she thought that Neptune was planning to make fun of her.

"Noire? You still there? You better not be hiding under a blanket now." she said with a sweet voice.

"I'm not!" said Noire even though she did have a blanket on her lap at the moment.

"Good then do me a favor. Can you press these buttons that I just sent to you." Said Neptune with eagerness.

"W-What?" said Noire. She then heard a sound that told her that she had a private message.

"Just do it for me please." Said Neptune.

"O-Okay." Said Noire as she followed the instructions in the message. The next thing she knew, she was picked up bridal style by Neptune who smiled like a kid at a candy store."

"N-Neptune! Put me down. Someone might see!" said Noire.

"Noire, there is no one around to see us and don't you think we look super cute like this? I need to thank Vert for showing me this CO-OP emote."

"I-I guess." Said Noire with her voice growing quiet. Neptune noticed that Noire was still being closed off so she decided to set a course of action.

Let's head out!" said Neptune as she ran to the exit of Wishuel with Noire still in her arms.

"Neptune! Put me down!" yelled Noire as her cries soon faded.

They soon fast traveled to Alph Plains where Neptune finally canceled her bridal style emote and placed Noire back down.

"Look Noire, we're alone. There is no one but you and me in this dungeon server." Said Neptune with a reassuring voice.

Noire stared transfixed at her feet as the blades of grass moved gently in the wind. She lifted her head to see dogoos off in the distance and then redirected her sight to see Neptune. "I guess there's no point in hiding my feelings." Said Noire with a sigh as she readied herself for whatever jokes Neptune might have for her.

"I wouldn't want you to hide them anymore and shame on you for thinking that I would make fun of you because of that." Said Neptune as she got close to Noire.

"Neptune?" Neptune had embraced Noire in a hug that made Noire smile in hopefulness.

"I like you to, Noire. You might even say that I love you girl."

"Y-You do!?" shouted Noire as her reality and dream collided to create a whole new existence.

Neptune nodded rapidly. "Noire, we can start slow and be an online couple through privateness of the internet just don't reject our feelings." Said Neptune.

Noire's excitement continued to rise as she failed to control her heart. "I would never want to reject you, Neptune. Starting slow sounds like a wonderful idea, but I don't want to keep it strictly as an online thing." Said Noire with a blush.

"Does that mean we can be lovey-dovey with each other?" said Neptune with a big smile on her face.

"O-Only when we are alone…for now at least."

"Are you alone now?" said Neptune with a cheeky grin.

"I'm with you am I not?" said Noire with a frown.

"No, Nowa, I mean are you alone in your Basilicom." Said Neptune.

"Well…I am in my room." Said Noire rather timidly.

"Then I'll be right over." Said Neptune with a jump.

"You're coming over? Wait, can we just clear a few dungeons before you go offline?" said Noire since she really wanted to play with Neptune.

"I can do something better. I'm going to take my things over so that we can play together. How's that sound?"

"Really?! I mean…sure if you insist. I-It's not like it would be a problem with me." She said trying to make herself sound less desperate than she already was. Without warning, Neptune placed her chin on Noire's shoulder. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Said Neptune into her ear before disappearing into a bunch of particles.

Noire thought about the fountain and how she had just started a romance with Neptune. Even saying it now sounded unreal. She calmed her emotions telling herself that they were starting small. When Neptune arrived at her Basilicom, then they will discuss their relationship further. For now, Noire smiled as she looked out onto her future knowing that with Neptune by her side it would never be a dull and lonely one. "Maybe that fountain really is magical." She said before heading back to town to wait for Neptune.

 **Like I said before, This is a one-shot for me at the moment, but with the amount of inspiration I got from Cyberdimesnion, I might do small stories here and there. I'm still working on my current story so not to worry on that.**


End file.
